


Long Way Home

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “您是位猎人，对吗？”但丁站在窗台下的矮凳上，勉强与那个猎人对视。猎人同他的大多同僚一样打扮，压低帽檐、蒙着大半张脸。他没回答但丁的问题，只是站在那儿等着他。“我想请您帮忙找下我爸爸，”但丁睁大眼睛，“他也是个猎人，和我一样是银发、蓝眼睛。他去猎杀了，还没有回来。你也要去猎杀对吧，能帮我找找他吗？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是螺太的图衍生的血源诅咒AU！  
> 然而这个体系真的太复杂了，好不容易圆出来一个还算可以的大纲  
> 如果有错误的地方会积极改正

 

 

“先生！请等一下！”

 

人影掠过，维吉尔瞧见他弟弟迅速从椅子上跳下。自旧亚楠的危机解决后，出现的猎人绝大多数是些异乡人。他们早已听闻亚楠人的冷漠，大多沉默地穿行在巷子中。但那造型独特的猎人帽在灯光下投出的影子，总能让但丁第一时间就判断出对方的身份。

 

维吉尔把视线自书本后移开，他听见伊娃在厨房里洗碗。他们的母亲对但丁这样的行径并不鼓励，但也不反对。于是维吉尔就担起了兄长的责任，看着他的兄弟以防他做傻事。

 

“您是位猎人，对吗？”

 

但丁站在窗台下的矮凳上，勉强与那个猎人对视。猎人同他的大多同僚一样打扮，压低帽檐、蒙着大半张脸。他没回答但丁的问题，只是站在那儿等着他。

 

“我想请您帮忙找下我爸爸，”但丁睁大眼睛，“他也是个猎人，和我一样是银发、蓝眼睛。他去猎杀了，还没有回来。你也要去猎杀对吧，能帮我找找他吗？”

 

猎人沉吟片刻，随即点点头。他开口做出承诺，声音比想象之中年轻。

 

“我会的，孩子。”

 

但丁喜笑颜开，挥手与他告别。猎人离开后，他就跳下矮凳。只是他并没有坐回自己的位置，而是跑到维吉尔身边，枕着他的腿和他分享这张长沙发。

 

维吉尔重新垂下目光，专注地看着手上的诗集。但丁挥舞着他的小木剑，神色全然没有之前的期待。他们都知道最好别抱太大希望，双胞胎听着混在水流声中母亲的歌声，成熟得不像是两个孩子。

 

毕竟，他们的父亲已经离家七年了。

 

 

 

01

 

 

 

呛人的血腥味冲进鼻腔。

 

但丁使劲用鼻子喷了口气，伊娃责备般地看了他一样。维吉尔自房间中出来，不同于小时候，两人早就不住在一间屋子里了。尽管已经洗过了澡，猎杀带来的鲜血味道依然留在他身上。当年那场可怕的兽化病似乎真的被治愈教会彻底扼杀，但世界还需要猎人。

 

十八岁那年，维吉尔追寻父亲斯巴达的脚步，毅然决然地成为了猎人。但丁与他大吵一架，宣称维吉尔是个自私自利的混蛋，从来不考虑他和伊娃。

 

而伊娃，一如既往地尊重并支持了儿子的选择，尽管这结果同样令她伤心。

 

现在，俩兄弟梳着一样的发型、穿着一样的衣服，一左一右坐在伊娃身侧，甚至连敲鸡蛋的动作都如出一辙。但没人会把但丁和维吉尔弄混，他们同样继承了斯巴达和伊娃的血，却成长为两个相似但截然不同的个体。

 

“猎杀如何，老哥？”

 

但丁挑眉，说是询问更像是挑衅。维吉尔从小就是个冰山脸，但两年的猎杀让他的温情似乎只会对着伊娃散发。

 

“好过你在街上和邻居们游手好闲，但丁。”

 

维吉尔抬手拿起伊娃准备的牛奶，尽管猎杀是在梦境中进行，他也依旧有猎杀后补眠的习惯。他们的母亲敲敲盘子，示意兄弟俩到此为止。

 

在维吉尔成为猎人的这段时间，但丁的所作所为更像是在招惹治愈教会的守卫。斯巴达和伊娃是从旧亚楠搬来的稀少幸存者，他们的双胞胎，但丁和维吉尔有着一头世间少见的银发。在加入猎人组织之前，维吉尔就通过斯巴达留下的书籍和字条得知这一切似乎都没表面那么简单、他们的部分手段很是上不了台面。如果可以，他希望自己的弟弟能更加低调一些。甚至据他所知，对他们议论纷纷的亚楠人也不在少数。

 

毕竟，一位失去了丈夫的女人要抚养两个男孩，并不是件容易的事。

 

他压下一个哈欠，感受到了猎杀带来的疲惫。采血瓶带来的甜蜜已经悉数退却，但他的身体依旧在回味那种美妙的感觉。他需要睡一觉，维吉尔想，一觉无梦或者真的做一场梦。

 

于是他喝尽牛奶，尽可能地吃掉盘子里的早饭。伊娃看出了他的意图，温柔地捏了捏他的手。维吉尔看着他美丽的面庞，觉得这么多年来自己的母亲似乎未曾真的衰老。他避开伊娃的视线，却看见但丁未系的袖口抽带趟进了盘子里。

 

伊娃也注意到了，她松开维吉尔的手，给粗心大意的小儿子整理好袖口。

 

但丁不好意思地吐了个鬼脸，和小时候没什么区别。维吉尔凝视着这一幕，自从他成为猎人后，他弟弟便不再像之前那样亲近他了。

 

他本是有能力搬出去的，和伊娃住在一起有好处，也有不便的地方。每次他夜里出门猎杀，无论几时，女人总是会在门口为他送行。回家之前，他不得不大费周章地先为自己清洁一番。但伊娃是在这个世界上唯一能够连接他和但丁的纽带，维吉尔想也是因为这个，他们三个至今仍然住在一起。

 

对于但丁来说，大概也是如此。

 

他的胞弟抬眼，无声地与他对视。他们不针锋相对地看着对方的时刻简直太少太少，但此刻，斯巴达不在、要担负起责任守护伊娃的心情却是一样的。

 

 

 

然而补眠在午后两点被打断了。

 

众所周知，亚楠人并不太欢迎银发的斯巴达一家，无论是那对人偶般精致的双子，还是他们貌美靓丽的母亲。伊娃会在每周的这个时候出去拜访朋友，而但丁和维吉尔似乎也达成了某种默契。

 

待到伊娃的身影消失在转角处，但丁便偷偷溜进哥哥的房间。说偷偷也不准确，毕竟猎杀培养出的敏锐感官让维吉尔会在一开始就察觉到但丁的动作。

 

但他总是在装睡，直到但丁钻进他的被窝，扯下他的裤子，犹如渴望血液一般渴望维吉尔的阴茎。他把那东西撸硬——简直轻而易举——随即便含进嘴里，余下的部分用手伺候，就连囊袋都不会忘记。

 

维吉尔总是在这时候掀起被子，像是起床气爆发一样黑着一张脸瞪着但丁。

 

可维吉尔硬了，而但丁还含着他的东西。两个人都给这场性事找了个完美的借口，如同生米煮成熟饭，没了背德的负罪感，只有偷情般的刺激。就像小时候，他们趁着斯巴达和伊娃不注意，吃掉明天准备拿去做成果酱的樱桃一样。

 

这时候的两人不再针锋相对，约定好了一般只喘气、不说话。

 

但丁通常会把他舔硬，然后自己骑上去，仰起脖子、像是在骑一匹小马。维吉尔总会为他的浪荡模样着迷，看着那张和自己如出一辙的脸做出这样的表情令他感到矛盾，既被深深吸引，又感到前所未有的愤怒。

 

然后但丁会忘记他们从未讲明的约定，抑制不住地呻吟起来。腰肢扭动、阴茎乱颤，总能让他记起梦境中花枝招展、姿态妖媚的妓女。

 

于是维吉尔就会猛地坐起身子，掐住他的脖子，由猎物变成猎人，将他的胞弟猛地按进床垫，一把掐断了那可能会让邻居议论纷纷的浪叫。这时候的但丁，则会如落败的野兽露出肚皮一般臣服于他，抬起双腿箍住他的腰，以让维吉尔操得更深。约摸几下开外，年长者就会找到他的敏感点。那张白皙的脸总会因为缺氧而潮红，阴茎硬得滴水，在维吉尔某种攻击一般的顶撞下缴械投降。

 

但还不够。

 

猎人会凑上去，啃咬他的锁骨和脖颈，仿佛是在通过某种猎杀带来的本能觊觎着皮肤之下的血管。这时候，他弟弟就不在是那个牙尖嘴利的漂亮混蛋了。

 

他任维吉尔予取予求，一分报酬都不会收取。

 

高潮来临之际，但丁用力地攀住他，仿佛这对双胞胎只有通过这样的方式能合为一个完整的个体似的。但维吉尔总是把手撑在他耳边，害怕这时候的但丁吃不住他的体重。

 

他们喘息着，紧密地贴合在一起，短时间内谁都不想动。可两个人都清楚，尽管他们此刻身体上亲密无比，心却比任何时候都要远。屋子里安静得厉害，直到他们的女邻居突然用尖锐的嗓音破口大骂，诅咒他们是日山羊的杂种。

 

维吉尔翻身坐起，而但丁则会侧过身去背对着他。等维吉尔清理完自己回到房间后，床上也早就没了但丁的身影。

 

他的床单乱成一团，甚至蹭上了一些不明液体。可布料冰冷，全然没有另一个人的温度。

 

有时候他们会想，伊娃是不是早就知道了儿子们的见不得人的秘密。可这里是亚楠，是个诞生于兽化病中的不洁之镇。在这里发生什么，都没人会觉得意外。

 

斯巴达的长子靠坐在床头，拿起自己的笔记本。他确实发现了什么，关于和斯巴达一起失踪的猎人、关于治愈教会、关于拜伦维斯、关于那些令人畏惧的名字。他知道自己的弟弟不是傻子，他必然也是察觉到了什么。

 

但如果可以，维吉尔希望他能置身事外。斯巴达离开后，该由他这个获得了力量的人来承担保护的责任了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就要入梦了  
> 有自设啊自设，请轻喷

 

 

 

 

没人知道事情是怎么发生的。

 

怪物自亚楠出现，从某个阴暗的巷子窜出来，追赶一名放声尖叫的女性。万幸的是，野兽被路过的镇民制服，他们拿着草叉，坚信从治愈教会处得到的祝福赋予了他们歼灭邪恶的神圣使命与不受侵害的强健体魄。

 

尸体被立即焚烧了，兽类的腥臭味散在空气里，人们捂住口鼻低声议论，说这大概是从旧亚楠跑出来的怪物。

 

维吉尔也在人群中，他一言不发，戴着帽子遮住显眼的银发。但他注意到自己的弟弟也在那儿，站得更靠前，却没有任何掩盖身份的举措。维吉尔已经听到有人在议论他了，甚至有有人怀疑是不是但丁放出了那些东西。

 

“但他哥哥是个猎人，听说他爸爸也是。”

 

斯巴达的长子舒了口气，亚楠人对猎人普遍抱有复杂的情感。他们厌恶、惧怕猎人，但也需要猎人。他站在人群后面，只能看到但丁的背影。他瞧见他弟弟站了一会儿，随即转身离开。火化接近尾声，怪物毛发很长，皮肤上积着一层油脂，很容易就能烧起来。在场的人普遍接受过治愈教会提供的圣餐，教会的保护令本应害怕这些怪物的他们，也有勇气观看起它的悲惨下场了。

 

旧亚楠的猎杀之夜是个疯狂的夜晚，维吉尔曾在斯巴达的日记中读到了相关描述。如果兽化病再度在亚楠兴起，猎人皱起眉，那只会比上一次更糟糕。

 

当晚，伊娃在餐桌上状似无意地提起这件事。她知道这个，城镇中的任何异常，往往都是呼唤猎人的前兆。维吉尔听着母亲的嘱托点头，表示自己会小心的。但丁则没大没小地拍着妈妈的手，表示自己这段时间愿意陪同她外出。

 

伊娃如但丁幼时般摸了摸他柔软的头发，有朝着维吉尔露出微笑。她总是这样，永远不会忘记另一个。

 

 

 

当天夜里，维吉尔刚刚躺下，便听见有人在敲他的窗户。

 

他点亮煤油灯，窗外人高大的身影一下子映了进来。维吉尔起身，外面的人果然是他的同僚，加斯科因神父。

 

神父也住在亚楠，和他美丽的妻子以及两个可爱的女儿一起。维吉尔走近些，看见了站在不远处的亨里克，他是加斯科因的搭档。他刚成为猎人的时候，加斯科因曾经询问过他，但丁怎么没有跟他一起加入，他直觉这对兄弟也会成为很好的搭档。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“兽化病传播的速度比我们想象得还快，”加斯科因神父冷笑道，“那东西不是从旧亚楠来的，维吉尔。”

 

年轻的猎人刚要开口，便发现下方的街道上闪过的火光。有人拿着火把在外面活动，而且数量众多，他意识到这些并不是猎人。那么结果只有一个，猎杀之夜又开始了。更糟糕的是，接受治愈教会祝福的亚楠人，有不少也走上街头参与了这次活动。

 

加斯科因神父咳嗽了一声，看上去竟然有些不自在：“你弟弟.......”

 

“但丁不会参加。”维吉尔笃定地说道，但他显然会错了意。

 

“他是想叫你弟弟如果可以的话，能帮忙照看一下他的老婆孩子。”亨里克补充道，他了解自己的搭档，知道他有多爱自己的妻子和两个女儿。

 

维吉尔愣了一下，如果可以，他当然希望但丁能乖乖呆在家里。但年轻的猎人点点头，离开窗子去换上猎人的衣服。等他再度出门时，已然是一副严阵以待的模样。和常规的猎人武器不同，他惯用的是一把刃片弯曲的日本武士刀。这是斯巴达留给他的，名为阎魔，据说是死神之名。他把爱刀拿在手里，却在家门处遇到了等待的伊娃。

 

在伊娃眼中，身着猎人装束的维吉尔像极了斯巴达。她听到了外面的骚动，女人有种直觉，这不会是一次普通的猎杀。

 

“路上小心，维吉尔，”伊娃抱住他，“我和但丁会等你回来的。”

 

“我会的，妈妈。”

 

他们都知道这在很大程度上都会是个谎言，但没人选择戳破它。但丁的房门紧闭着，但门缝处泄出的光影昭示了他正站在门口的事实。维吉尔心中冒出了一股强烈的不安感，他们是双胞胎，他想但丁同样也感受到了。

 

 

 

在亚楠爆发的猎杀之夜不同于旧亚楠，具极为少数的幸存者回忆说，亚楠的大部分居民都选择拿起武器走到街上参加猎杀。刚开始，躲在屋子里的人确实听见了此起彼伏的、属于兽类的悲鸣。亚楠人咒骂着、大笑着，不知疲惫般地挥舞着手中充作武器的构件。

 

住在街边的人点亮煤油灯，试图为拿着火把的猎杀者提供光亮。兽类的血溅到地面上、墙壁上，甚至是猎杀者的脸上、身上。有人啐了一口，接着挥舞手里的镰刀。

 

在这群暴乱一般的镇民里，有一小部分人悄然无息地行动着。

 

是猎人。

 

尽管他们穿着不同的衣服、拿着不同的武器，但你就是能看出来那是个猎人。他们攻击、躲避的方式看上去眼花缭乱，但出乎意料地有效。你看着他们，就仿佛那些被镇民们狂躁的动作而搞得骚动的心平静了下来，似乎也对这场猎杀的胜利有了更大的信心。

 

然而几小时后，兴许没有那么久，人类发出的尖叫声响彻街道。并非是怪物，而是亚楠人开始攻击起自己人来。有些人脸上、手臂上毛发丛生，比起人类更像是野兽。

 

而猎人，猎人们不见踪影。

 

 

 

“妈妈！”

 

但丁敲着伊娃的门，他一直都在观察着窗外。伊娃打开房门，看上去同样惊慌失措。她身着红裙，金发披散在后背。看见母亲一切正常让他稍微舒了口气，但他要如何开口？

 

他知道血疗，也知道血疗带来的梦境。

 

斯巴达是一位猎人，也是一位学者。而维吉尔继承了全部，但丁却没有取得这两种身份。他对治愈教会没多少信任基本出自于直觉，而这种直觉现在告诉他，躲在屋子里等待猎杀结束并不是个明智的选择。

 

可他要怎么跟伊娃开口，自己要在这么个疯狂的夜晚把她一个人扔在家里？他出去了又能做什么呢？

 

他该去治愈教会看看，那儿绝对藏着什么秘密。

 

伊娃看着小儿子犹豫的表情，心下了然。她知道但丁早晚会走上这条路，同他的父亲、兄弟一样，他们骨子里都流着一样的血。于是伊娃转过身，示意他跟上自己。

 

自斯巴达失踪后，她一直尽力维持着房间的原状。除却维吉尔时常翻看的、留在书房的研究资料和笔记，斯巴达在卧室里也放了些东西。

 

但丁看着母亲在床边蹲下，红裙铺展在地，仿佛一朵艳丽的花，却盛开着鲜血的颜色。伊娃掀开被褥，从床底下拉出一个积灰的长箱。箱子通体黑色，刻着骷髅的图案，像是一个小棺材。

 

伊娃掀起箱盖，自飞扬的灰尘之中，但丁看见了一把长剑。

 

剑身锋利，剑柄部分则雕刻出骸骨的造型。肋骨之上则是如箱盖上的骷髅头，只是头骨上还雕刻着一对长角，仿佛是某种恶魔的模样。

 

“这是你父亲留给你的剑，维吉尔的是阎魔刀，你的则是这把叛逆。”伊娃眼睛湿润，“他说要我在合适的时候交给你。”

 

斯巴达的幼子半跪在地上，抚摸着剑身。当伊娃将阎魔刀交给维吉尔时，他自然是嫉妒得要命。从小到大，他总是抢维吉尔的东西，哪怕任何东西他们俩都是一人一份。但唯有阎魔刀，是斯巴达留下来的，仅属于维吉尔的东西。

 

但实际上，就像伊娃永远同时爱着他们俩个一样，斯巴达也永远不会忘记。

 

他握住剑柄，感觉这把剑和自己的手似乎充分契合一般。他稍稍用力，将剑从盒子里拿了出来。剑身沉重，但却令他感到踏实。

 

伊娃站起身，打开衣柜的门拿出另一个箱子，里面是两把手枪。

 

“这是我为你们准备的，没有伊芙琳那么出名。我叫它们黑檀木、白象牙。”伊娃把箱子放到床上，“你和维吉尔一人一把，但维吉尔说他不习惯用枪。”

 

枪身很长，一黑一白，雕刻着繁杂的花纹。他用过枪，但没用过这种样式精美的枪械。这两把更像是贵族们喜爱的浮夸风格，比起枪，它们看上去甚至更像是手杖。尽管伊娃说过这不是伊芙琳，但看上去它们出自同一种工艺。

 

“去吧，但丁，”伊娃拥住他，“去找你哥哥，去解决这一切。”

 

“妈妈......”但丁蹭着她的头发，“我会的，妈妈。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给伊娃捏了个背景，因为挂什么的靠斯巴达一个有点儿不够用（ntm

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是跟伊娃一起长大的双子，所以性格上会有一些OOC


End file.
